Doctors and Nurses (and extremely bossy children)
by stilinskisbanshee
Summary: Bellamy is sick, and with Clarke at the hospital dealing with an emergency accident, their bossy daughter decides to take matters into her own hands.
**Now usually I'm not the one for AUs with children and such but an exception was made when I came up with this idea. Callie or Calliope's name is based on the name of the greek goddess of epic poetry because we all know bellamy is a sucker for the greeks and I'm gonna let you read this now. That's all I have to say I hope you enjoy this, and bellarke's abomination of a child.**

* * *

Bellamy races through the bustling streets of New York City, running as fast as he possibly can whilst still just managing to dodge dogs attached to leads, hot dog stands, and stern-looking business men holding boiling hot coffees with literally no spacial awareness practically begging for someone to spill it all down their smart suits.

He burst through the front doors of the elementary school looking more than a little worse for wear, and it's not just due to the marathon he feels like he just ran, to see his daughter sat on the blue plastic chairs in the office with her feet dangling off the edge unable to reach the floor, talking animatedly with her kindergarten teacher. He coughs grumpily as he checks his watch, 3:20, five minutes late which isn't bad considering he left the apartment around seven minutes ago.

His daughter's wide smile turns to a scornful frown as he pushes the door open and guiltily steps into the room, "daddy you're late!" She huffs, crossing her arms over her chest, unfortunately she inherited her mother's temper and could go from zero to piercing you with her cold grey eyes in under five seconds. Her teacher, Miss. Vie, whom Bellamy and Clarke have had multiple parent-teacher conferences over the past year with for... behavioural reasons, smiles at Bellamy as he pulls up another blue chair to sit across from his daughter.

"It's only five minutes Callie, I promise you it'll almost never happen again," he assures picking up her ladybug backpack and setting it on his knees.

"Is completely unacceptable," Calliope replies, shaking her head so hard her dark curls fall even further out of her braids as she does so. Bellamy tries to sigh but just ends up breaking out into a fit of coughs instead.

How did he get to this point? A few years ago it was him telling everybody else what to do. He got whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted at the blink of an eye (well, with the exception of Clarke, he put more effort into proving himself to her than he had into anything else in his like and he was convinced it had been his greatest achievement to date) and now he was being told off by his five year old daughter on a daily basis for so much as pouring too much milk into her cereal.

Callie's teacher, who probably gets almost as much grief as him, smiles sympathetically obviously catching on to the fact that Bellamy and his crappy immune system had once again caught a bug from the rest of Callie's year at one of the other's birthay parties two days ago and the effects had just started to take their toll.

"I'm very sorry I'm late, it's just that I lost track of time and I had to run here and there are many, _many_ obstacles on the streets at this time of day and..." he had run out of excuses and after a pause to yet again cough, he gives an apologetic grin, "I'm sorry." Callie shakes her head again tutting at her dad. Miss Vie laughs before standing up and helping Callie hop off of the 'big girl chair' she was sat in.

"Oh don't worry about it, we were just talking about what we were learning about today. We were having a great time weren't we Calliope," Miss Vie said looking down at her expectantly.

"If you say so," Callie huffed grappling her backpack out of her father's hands.

Bellamy laughed a little in embarrassment at his daughter's brashness. "You're not a great liar, I know she can be a bit of a handful, she's going through a bit of a phase," he told the teacher, repeating the same line he gave at every meeting he had had, what he neglected to mention every time was that this phase has lasted five years so far.

Mrs. Vie turns to push open the office door, ushering Callie out into the hall first before turning to Bellamy, "Oh believe me, I know."

"Have you got everything Calliope?" Mrs. Vie asks shutting the door behind her.

"Well I'm not the forgetful one," Callie says back with as much passive agressive snide as a six year old can muster before running toward the double doors at the front of the building. You'd think Bellamy would get used to the things she comes out with but every time she says something he catches himself gawking at her cheek.

"Once again, I'm very sorry," he says again.

"I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Blake," Mrs. Vie replies and with that Bellamy walks over to his daughter and pushes open the heavy wood door for his impatient child.

" _Finally_ ," she says hopping down the front steps of her school.

* * *

Once they get back to their apartment Bellamy collapses onto the beaten brown leather sofa in their living room leaving Callie to shut the door behind them. "Do I have to do everything round here?" she mutters pushing the dark wood door shut with both hands earning a smile from Bellamy's pillow smushed face.

If having this illness wasn't tiring enough, his walk home was. He had received a ten minute lecture about punctuality the whole walk back (including various anecdotes about what Mr. Meow would do, from Calliope's favourite TV show which she liked to turn on loud and proud at six a.m. every morning) with his daughter's voice literally yammering into his ear as she had requested, more like demanded, a piggy back in compensation for her father's lateness. He had only managed to fit in a few coughs here and there the whole walk home before she was off again, scolding him for moving his body 'cause he could drop her and her head could smash like the plate she dropped from yesterday, nice delivery of that little story she had there.

He had only just managed to find a comfortable position on the couch; face down, sprawled across the cushions with his eyes shut, when he felt two short taps on his forehead. He opened one of his eyes slightly to find Callie right infront of his face staring him down with her punishing grey eyes, "Where's mummy? She was going to pick me up today and she would never have been late."

"Don't I know it," Bellamy said doing all he could not to cough on his daughter and get her sick too. She'd been ill enough times for him to know that it only makes her worse.

"You didn't answer my question," Calliope sighed impatiently, tapping her bright red trainers on the hard wooden floor.

"She got called in to work Callie, there was a big car accident and she had no choice but she sends her love," he replied coughing into his sleeve. Callie accepted this information and then ignored it, instead slapping her hand on her dad's forehead for several seconds earning herself a surprised yelp, before she pulled away smiling.

"Aha, just as I had expected! You're poorly aren't you," she grinned as Bellamy shuffled himself into a half sitting position. Bellamy groaned yes, holding back a sneeze which for some reason made his daughter giggle in delight.

"I'll be right back!" she shouted, already running down to hallway to her bedroom.

The next thing Bellamy saw was Callie, her butterfly patterned duvet thrown over her shoulder dragging behind her, tottering down the corridor. She stopped in front of Bellamy for a moment. pausing to regain her breath, before placing the cover neatly over his midsection as he was way too tall for it to cover his whole body.

"I'll be your nursey daddy, at least until mummy gets back," she grinned picking up her unicorn teddy she had dropped on the floor this morning and shoving it in Bellamy's face. "It's to make you feel better," she said and Bellamy couldn't help but grin at his child. That's what Clarke would always say to Callie when she was ill, she;d give her the unicorn and tell her it'd make her better.

"Well then thank you very much," Bellamy said patting the unicorn on the head and looking up to see Callie had disappeared again. He heard a clinking of glass coming from the kitchen and a not-so reassuring "Don't worry!" before Callie came back holding her bottle of kiddie cough syrup and her medicine syringe.

"Do you need help with the lid?" Bellamy rasped, not really asking but holding his hand out for the bottle, it was an 'adults only bottle' after all. "No actually I don't," Callie grinned clearing aside her drawings on the coffee table to make room for her to set the bottle down.

From looking at Calliope's latest works Bellamy could see that she hadn't quite gained her mother's artistic talent yet, unless a garden of smiley faced sunflowers that didn't seem bound to the rules of gravity was what the kids were calling cool these days.

Callie popped the cap off the bottle with ease which made Bellamy even more astonished than anything she'd come out with today, he couldn't even do that and he _was_ an adult! "How did you learn to do that?" he asked with astonishment but if Callie had heard him she'd chosen to ignore it and carried on mumbling to herself.

"Next mummy would turn the bottle upside down and get the mendincien into the tubie thingie," Callie muttered following her own instructions. Of course, she wasn't as smooth as Clarke - or anyone over the age of five, really - and ended up dripping the syrup into her half full juice cup he had forgotten to clear up. Finally with much less ease than she had taking the lid off, and much more of her parent's stubbornness, she finally managed to get the syringe at least half full.

"The airplane's coming to land in daddy airport," Callie said in a deep voice, imitating Clarke and holding the syringe over Bellamy's mouth waiting for him to 'open the gates'. She made plane noises for a little too long before shoving the syringe into Bellamy's mouth and shoving down the plunger so fast he ended up spluttering it all down himself. She giggled as he coughed out of not only illness this time as he tried to gulp down what was left of the syrup.

Callie then grabbed her copy of 'ancient greek myths for kids' and crawled up to sit on Bellamy's lap, as he was taking up the whole sofa, the big book in between her crossed legs. "Whatcha doing now?" Bellamy asked as he watched his daughter squinting at the index to find the story she wanted.

"Reading your favourite book, duuh," she said rolling her eyes as if it were obvious, "mummy always reads me the Mr. Meow book when I'm poorly, so I'm gunna read you your favourite book, extracept I'm going to read it where I can understand it." Bellamy chuckled a little, smiling at his devil child acting as his guardian angel, but then she smacked him for moving his stomach whilst she was sat on him and he was back to reality.

"Stop it, I'll fall off you bogey!" she scolded and began reading the title of her chosen story.

* * *

When Clarke got home an hour later, the pair were still very much in the same position and as much as Bellamy hated to admit it, he had actually become quite invested in the awful rewording of the myth Callie was attempting to read aloud to him.

"Hey, sorry I'm extra late but there was another incident a few streets down that required immediate attention and... what are you to doing?" Clarke laughed walking over to sit on the arm of the sofa, still in her scrubs with her curls in disarray (she looked just as bad as Bellamy did, but he would never tell her that or he'd earn a scolding from both of his girls). Bellamy grinned at his wife, opening his mouth to reply but Calliope beat him to it; "Shush mummy, I'm reading to daddy 'cause he's really poorly and I need to know if this guy gets out of the Labyrinth or not!"

Bellamy looks back up at Clarke and smiles at her in a 'what can I say?' sort of way. Clarke gives him a smirk in return and decides to play along, "I'm sorry, my bad, please continue. Calliope cleared her throat in reply.

"Now, as I was saying before _someone_ interrupted me," she said with even more passive aggressiveness than she had with Bellamy earlier, and a look of daggers to enforce her point which caused her parents to erupt into giggles together only making her angrier.

When Callie finally gets around to finishing her story Clarke and Bellamy finally break eye contact and Clarke tries again, "So, what _is_ going on here please?"

Bellamy looks at Callie smiling in anticipation and says, "Tell her what you told me Call."

"I wanted to be just like mummy!" Callie announces proudly, and with that Clarke melts, scooping Callie up and joining her family on the sofa in a hug.

* * *

 **so that was that, let me know your thoughts, feelings, things like that, any constructive criticism is always much apreciated and fixed spelling mistakes as this was un beta-ed thank you for reading:)**


End file.
